Dover MRT Station
|other = Bus, Taxi|structure = Underground|platform = 2|levels = 2|tracks = 2|parking = No|opened = 18 October 2001|electrified = Yes|ADA = Yes|operator = SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation)|zone = 3|former = Polytechnic|platforms = Island}} Dover MRT Station is a Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) station located in Dover in Singapore that is part of the East West Line. The station is located between Clementi and Buona Vista, and was officially opened on 18 October 2001 by the then Minister for Transport, Mr Yeo Cheow Tong. History Adjacent to the Singapore Polytechnic on one side, and undeveloped land on the other, the building of the station was met with reservations by some members of the public over the small area it serviced. There were criticisms over the spending of "taxpayers' money" chiefly for use only by students of one educational institution. The Land Transport Authority, the government department in charge of public transport operations, proceeded with the construction anyway, to serve commuters along Singapore Polytechnic with Dover housing estate. Originally, it was named Singapore Polytechnic MRT Station in the planning stage. With the change of plans, it was renamed to Dover. Originally, the station was not assigned a station code, but since 18 July 2001, there has been a criticism on whether it would be assigned a code called W7A, or would it be renumbered. Eventually, it was assigned the station code EW22, the reason for this being that code derivations were running out. There were test runs from 13 to 17 October 2001 when the trains stopped at this station but did not open their doors. It is the first infill station of the MRT network; that is, to be built over an operating rail line with no disruptions to train services, with the exception that trains drove by the site at a reduced speed during the construction phase. It is also the first elevated station in Singapore with two side platforms on either side of the tracks, as opposed to having an island platform in all other elevated MRT stations. It is currently the only elevated station with this design; however, it will be joined by Canberra station on the North South Line in 2019 as it too will be built around an existing MRT line. As the second elevated station built in the late 1990s and the early 2000s (the other being Expo), it has a rather distinctive architectural design. Like most projects in this period, it has an extensive use of glass and steel as well as the use of suspension. Shuttle buses were provided from this station to National University Hospital (NUH), previously from Buona Vista. However, services ceased with effect from 1 November 2011 due to the opening of Kent Ridge MRT station on the Circle Line, which is located within NUH premises. Half Height Platform Screen Doors (HHPSD) were installed in this station and they became operational on 5 August 2011. This station was installed with MJ Air Tech High Volume, Low Speed (HVLS) Pro-Jet fans and commenced operations on 24 October 2012. On 3 July 2019, eastbound trains were skipping Dover station on the morning because of the faulty platform screen door. Operator SMRT has not made a general public announcement, but station announcements have been made. They have been flashing alerts since 8.50am. MRT Watch also said on Twitter: "Due to PSD (platform screen door) fault on Dover EB (eastbound) platform, all EWL eastbound services will not stop at Dover station for passenger activities. Passengers are advised to disembark at either two stations - Buona Vista or Clementi, and take a bus service towards Dover. Earlier alerts said eastbound journeys would take 10 minutes longer. The fault was rectified at 10.15am, and The glitch follows one at Tuesday morning's peak hour involving a train fault on the East-West line, and another on Monday involving a faulty train on the North-South line. Concourse The station has 2nd generation faregates that are still active, and even though they have not been changed since the building in 2001. Station layout Exits Built in between the two carriageways of Commonwealth Avenue West, Dover MRT Station has one ground-level exit on both sides, linked through the underpass. All exits offer barrier-free accessibility to the disabled and is operational 24 hours. The linkbridge connects to the Singapore Polytechnic and it must ensure that there is no nudity (Cannot wear Boh Cheng Sa or Boh Cheng Ko) allowed in the overhead bridge. *Exit A: Singapore Polytechnic, Commonwealth Avenue West (Westbound) *Exit B: Ghim Moh Valley, Commonwealth Avenue West (Eastbound) Passenger Usage Patterns Most of the demand that serving the Dover MRT Station, goes to the Singapore Polytechnic who exit on one side. Another side goes to Ghim Moh Valley. Its use is extremely heavy on some weekdays. Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Queenstown, Singapore Category:Dover, Singapore Category:Railway stations opened in 2001 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations